


ANY SIMILARITIES TO NOA NOA ARE INTENTIONAL AND MY INSPIRATION

by Aurora2



Category: Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Paul Gauguin - Fandom, Tahiti - Fandom, sub dom - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PRIMITIVE TAHITIAN SUB DOM inspired by https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igwgytIVyuA</p>
            </blockquote>





	ANY SIMILARITIES TO NOA NOA ARE INTENTIONAL AND MY INSPIRATION

She knew she was found out. The fish never lie. Her lover earlier this day, was an island boy she had known her whole life and he was closer to her age than her current husband. She understood there was only one way to atone for the afternoon of lust while her husband was out fishing. She must submit to his physical punishment. He was sitting upright on their conjugal bed looking at her with his stare of accusation, even a bit hurt. He also was startled by her next moves. She positioned herself over his knees and raised herself up on her elbows. The last of the sun was coming through the thatched roof of their hut as the day was coming to an end. He had not struck a woman before and it was against his nature. But she insisted, tearfully, that is was the way of her people and through this act she could be forgiven for the betrayal. The hut was full of the sensual fragrance of the Tahitian women. He could not help but admire the youthful beauty that was lying in complete submission to him. Her skin was smooth and bronze with the perfect sheen of the natural oils she used. Her backside was plump and round. In this position he could fully admire what she was offering to him. Then he found himself thinking of what had transpired in this very hut earlier that day and he felt the first heat of anger rise up in him. He raised his hand and slapped at each side of her behind at first slowly but then picking up momentum. She squirmed with each hard slap, her plump buttocks bounced with each blow. Presently his hand began to sting and he stopped to caress her reddening flesh then squeezing each cheek that caused her to whimper a bit. She begged forgiveness for her indiscretion many times. He reached one hand to her nipples and pinched them each in turn, roughly, the other hand fondling and spreading her legs to get to her wetness. He realized that he was becoming erect under the weight of her body. He pushed her roughly off his lap and took off the last of his clothing, standing over her. Even after the punishment he could see her eyes flickering to his hardness with some wanton anticipation. He took her head in both his hands and kissed her filling her mouth with his tongue. She could do little but succumb to his advances and the stirring of lust within her. He looked deeply into her eyes that were sparkling in the dimming light then crawled into the bed and between her legs probing her with his manhood and not nearly as careful as he had been in the past. He felt a need to prove that he was dominant. That he was to be her only lover from now on. His thrusts were deep, hard, and fast. He was not taking her needs into consideration on this occasion although she was moaning with desire. He pushed her left leg over his shoulder and kept up the rhythmic pounding into her warm slippery wetness, both hands planted firmly on each side of her head so all she could see was his chest. He was making no effort to kiss her, his entire effort was to the explosion of his semen into her. When he was spent he rolled over away from her. She attempted to appease him by kissing his neck and shoulder whispering of her complete devotion to only him for the rest of her days. He stared into the thatched hut ceiling smiling to himself and completely understanding the wisdom of the primitive island ways.


End file.
